kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Army
The Planetray invasion/defense force that specialise in hand-to-hand combat, some however have machines and biological weapons to do their dirty work Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Ranks and Equipment Ranks: *Dark Soldier *Hover Bike Riders (known as Pegasus Riders) *Dark Sniper *Dark Sergeant *Heavy Armoured Soldier Class C *Heavy Armoured Soldier Class B *Heavy Armoured Soldier Class A *Dark Swordsman *Dark Commander *Dark Shrike (jetpack using units) *Dark Elite Equipment: Armament: War Machines: * BGH251F2 known as "Iron Clad" for its defense capability - is considered a Tank based on mobility and weaponry levels, they are in limited production and have been used to counter enemy invasion a number of times, their overall size and shield generators allow it to block an enemy through tight roads and streets, allowing many soldiers to use the Iron Clad as a shield to force back and out move the enemy forces in the region. Blaid allowed their creation almost ten years before the main serise and since then they have remained in limited production, compared to the All Terrain Units: "Arachnide" and "Black Widow", when all three units are together in a short range it makes an invasion increassingly difficult. Even in limited production there is at least one of these Tanks per world in the Dark Empire and even more are stored deactivated aboard Warships in the Dark Navy, these deactivated weapons stand as a defence for the interior of the ships or as a landing party, Blaid has seen to that the ships have large enough hangers to fit them in cold storage. *''' X-ATM092 known as '''"Arachnide" for its spider like shape - is one of two types of Spider shaped All-Terrain Heavy Weaponry, though not as powerful as "Iron Clad", it is still quicker than Iron Clad in the long run and still rather powerful, it is expecially designed to not stop until it kills all enemies in its path. Blaid concieved these types of weapons on his own five years before the main story, "Arachnide" and its sibling the "Black Widow", Blaid's designing was impecable as he divided his research between a Unit that could work in any situation and a unit that could use different methods of combat depending on the situation and he succeeded in that respect. Even in limited production there is at least one of these weapons per world in the Dark Empire and even more are stored deactivated aboard Warships in the Dark Navy, these deactivated weapons stand as a defence for the interior of the ships or as a landing party, Blaid has seen to that the ships have large enough hangers to fit them in cold storage. *''' X-ATM093''' known as "Black Widow" for its spider like shape - Is presently the mass production weapon of the "Spider Serise" of All-Terain Weaponry and was designed by Blaid the same time as its elder siblings: the "Arachnide", this weapon is a long-range weapon that sometimes uses its mass to ram an unexpecting enemy, this weapon has the most capabilities out of the three ground based military War Machines however it is also the least armoured. It has a number of weapons: Machine Gun Fire - Fires its Machine Gun. Energy Beam - Charges up, then fires a very powerful laser attack. Homing Missiles - Fires out missiles that follow the target. Trample Attack - Tramples the target with its legs. Proximity Grenades - Climbs up to the ceiling or high location, then drops grenades onto the target. Due to being in Mass Production there is a number of these weapons per world in the Dark Empire and even more are stored deactivated aboard Warships in the Dark Navy, these deactivated weapons stand as a defence for the interior of the ships or as a landing party, Blaid has seen to that the ships have large enough hangers to fit them in cold storage. Transport Vehicles, Mobile Armouries and Land Bases Black Hawk - A Attack Helecopter/Gummi Ship hybrid that is designed for destroying enemies and sending down a small group of ten soldiers on grappling hooks connected to the back of their uniform Biological Engineered Weapons: Category:Groups